Brand New Stark
by Takeru Mayakami
Summary: After The 1610 and 610 Merger? Dr. Strange (double barrier) Keeps People from coming in and going out of Earth. Thor and other superpowers (given choice to stay or leave) Especially Omega Levels are moved out of the Earthsphere. Iron man chooses to stay behind,but he is ailing.


The news of Tony Stark's death came as a hit in the jugular at me. My name is Kaito Mayakami and I'm an avid fan of Stark Tech. He's done so much in so little time. I can't even get my homework and tech dev done in 24 hours.

I'm always reminded of him when I visit my best friends.

Their mother found out that her husband was impotent and that she had cancer. The parents decided to goto a donor center and thus the fraternal twins were born: Molly and Neo.

Each twin is extremely intelligent. Including me, we're among the top ten students in our junior year class, but we've been working on our senior project and business plan for a year now.

I'll get to that later.

Stark. He's the real techie, I think, we all strive to be. And, I wanted to work under him.

He chose to stay on earth instead of leaving for space. The Fantastic Four and Dr. Strange put Earth in a negative space folded within two barriers that stop things like aliens from comming in and stop other things like the inhumans and mutants who chose to stay from going out.

Omega Levels were carted off though, we can't have another universe bending catastrophe. Too many things went haywire during that time 3 years ago.

…

The day Stark died Molly, Kaito, and I were building a prototype smartCane for our small business that we partnered together to found in sophmore year. It had chips implanted to drive the sensors on the handle, shaft, and two pronged feet. Coupled with access to our local grid, the cane would vibrate at each curb and give a different vibration when the light makes it safe to walk.

I wasn't really in charge of the finance or PR part of it. My sister was the more outspoken one. She's just as smart as me though if not more so. Being personable is a qualities a lot of techies lack. She was making a budget sheet for all the materials we needed as well as working on the Public Relations side of things on the internet.

"I just finished with the latest update on our website UI layout," Molly spoke as she entered the garage.

"Let me see it," Kaito replied. He took his tablet out and accessed our page. "I thought we weren't going for the cascade effect for the hyperlink thread. Ultimate tech requires the fewest functions that produce the intended action. This is not ultimate.?

Molly looked at me.

"I think the website is pretty neat. We do have to differentiate in some ways."

"Thanks, Neo. See what did I say."

Kaito sighed.

As if a response to Kaito's sigh, we hear cars park outside of the house. We all stand up from where we were, and mother enters the garage.

"They said it wasn't public information yet, but Tony Stark has passed away."

Silence.

Mother continued, I think it'd be better if we sit in the dining room. We moved away and turned off the equipment.

"This won't be easy for you, since we've already told you that your father is impotent and that we had to request a donor… Well, now we know: you two are Tony Stark's children. Stark has passed away and Stark Industries belong to you two with 30% ownership each."

Kaito broke this heavy news with a "^&**, he's gone!"

I knew how he felt, but I was too dizzy with the fact that my father had been Tony Stark. I looked over to Molly.

"Well, it could have been the Hulk; I'm just glad it isn't."

"Molly!" her mother gasped.

"I'm just saying that we have to take things as they come."

I marvel at my sister's compusure at a time like this.

"There'll be a briefing in the other room. Happy Hogan, one of Stark's body-guards, is here with the paperwork that needs to be done, it's a reading of Stark's will.

"You think that we'll have to move or change schools,"

"They'll tell us Neo, calm down," Molly said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "Let's go."

Inside, my stomach is in knots. Sure this was supposed to be a good thing but I can't fill Stark's shoes. I don't see how anyone expects to do that. My sister…, she's another story. She could pick out the important details of any schematic and prepare a solution in a couple day's time. I'm good at the programming aspects and rough prototyping. She's the innovator, and I'm more of an inventor. Two totally different mindsets. She can improv on the fly with a few parts, while I need particular parts to serve a particular purpose.

So, mother led the way into the living room to see a somewhat large, yet stout, man.

"Hello Kids, I just have to say this is a lot to spring on you at the moment, but there was nothing we could do for Tony except watch his body deteriorate as the nanotech he implanted himself, burned himself out. I hear you have deep respect for Tony's work. You won't be expected to continue it. There will be a custodian representative for you on the board…"

"No."

"Molly, what are you saying."

"What I'm saying is that it Is our duty to fulfill the work of Stark. You should see how it's imprinted in our genes as it is. Now, we'll have resources that we couldn't ever get our hands on. I'm not letting this chance go and leave the decisions to people who are only interested in the bottom line. They're probably not going to be futurists like, Tony, but we are."

Happy Hogan smiled. "Tony thought that this would happen with the kids with his genes. Okay Molly you're going to shadow Pepper Potts when you're not researching whatever it is you want to research. Neo..."

"Are you in"

I looked at Kaito, and he gave me a straightforward, "Let's do this."

"I'll be in, ...if I can hire Kaito as an engineer at Stark Industries."

Molly smiled.

Happy gave a nod and talked to his headset, "We'll have to draft some more paperwork for a new employee, pending he shows his aptitude for the work."

"He's good at robotics." Molly.

"Okay, put in a robotics position test request."

"Really, wow, that's, wow, great," Kaito couldn't hide his enthusiasm

"Okay kids hold on. Your father hasn't come home yet.

"He'll say yes, I know

And you still need to finish school.

"Tony arranged for them to take classes at MIT. You'd be going part time starting this fall. He said in his will that his kid's would be geniuses so hey should go to the best. It's quoted."

The three of us might have gotten into MIT on our own, but now we don't have to worry about acceptance. Chaullk it up for legacy.

You two or three seeing as Kaito is part of their company and probably a employee at Stark Industries, will attend his funeral and a press conference the next day. There will bea lot of commotion the next month. We've informed your school and you'll have to take your finals earlier than the other students.

"We'll be okay."

"Okay," said Happy, "we'll have your family stay at an undisclosed hotel while the buzz around Tony's death and your acquistion of his company simmers down."

"You'll be okay guys," Kaito spoke up.

Molly pondered out loud, "You know I never thought our names would be derived from rare earth metals. It makes sense now why the donor specified the names of his children."

Kaito, "That makes perfect sense."


End file.
